Sonny and the Psychics
by lilmickey2008
Summary: When a kidnapping rocks the cast of So Random!, who is going to be the heroes? The Dragon of the Mind and a "Psychic" from Santa Barbara, of course. Crossover with Hannah Montana and Psych.
1. Rally the Troops

**AN: Hope you like my second Sonny with a Chance Story. Enjoy!**

Chapter One: Rally the Troops

HOLLYWOOD, CALIFORNIA

Tawni Hart was calmly walking into her home after a day of filming. As she walked into her room, she was unaware that someone was already waiting for her. A man forced an ether soaked rag over her mouth, and struggled with her until she passed out. The ski masked wearing man stood over her unconscious body, smiling. He know had his prize, now it was time to play the game...

* * *

Christian was laying on his bed, playing Call of Duty: World at War (product placement, I know), when he got a call from his girlfriend, and cast mate, Sonny Munroe.

"Hello." Christian said, tearing his eyes away from the game.

"There is a very important meeting at the studio." Sonny said. "It looks pretty urgent."

"Alright, I am on my way." Christian said. "What's up?"

"No idea, they just want all the cast members of _So Random! _to come back to the studio." Sonny said.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Christian said. He turned off his 360, grabbed his jacket and keys, and headed out the front door.

* * *

As soon as Christian walked into the staff room, he knew that someting was very wrong. He looked at all of their faces, including Tawni's boyfriend's Chad's face, and he wondered what was going on.

"What's up?" Christian asked. Sonny went forward, and pressed play on a VCR. Christian watched in shock as Tawni came into view. She was blindfolded, and tied to a chair. After a few minutes, someone's distorted voice came into focus.

_If you want Tawni back safe and sound, you have to play my little game. No cops, or she dies. I will contact one of you soon..._

And with those last words, the tape went blank.

Chad had his face in his hands, muttering to himself. Sonny turned to Christian, and asked, "What are we going to do?"

Christian looked at her and said, "I know just the guy."

* * *

MALIBU, CALIFORNIA

Michael was laying on his bed, calmly taking a nap. That was until his cell phone rang. He looked at the ID on the cell phone, and sighed when he saw the name.

"Christian." Michael said. He calmly flipped open his cell phone and spoke to his cousin. "What is up, Christian?"

"Look, someone kidnapped Tawni from our show." Christian said in a huff.

"Tawni Hart? That snobby twig?" Michael said back.

"The very same." Christian said. "Look, I need you to come up here to Hollywood, I am going to call two other guys and you three all should arrive around the same time."

"Dude, I live in Malibu. Do you know how long it will take for me to get up there?" Michael whined.

"The same amount of time to drive from Santa Barbara." Christian answered.

"Good point." Michael answered. "I will be there in a while."

"See you then."

* * *

SANTA BARBARA, CALIFORNIA

Burton Guster was calmly working at his laptop in his friend's detective agency, PSYCH. All was calm and peaceful, until...

"Gus! How's my favorite clean pair of underwear down there doing?" Shawn asked walking up next to him.

"Fine, until you came in and interrupted me." Gus said. "Any way, why are you so cheerful? We haven't had a case in almost two weeks."

"Gus, don't be a gooey chocolate chip cookie." Shawn argued. "As a matter of fact, we are about to get a case in about, three, two, one..."

RING!

Gus just stared at Shawn, mouth hanging open.

"How do you do that?" Gus asked.

"Psychic." Shawn hissed as he answered the phone. "Psych. Yeah, we'll be right there."

"A case?" Gus asked.

"Yep, someone famous." Shawn said. "Let's roll. You're driving."

"Where are we going?" Gus asked.

"Hollywood." Shawn replied.

**AN: Next time, a regular "Meeting of the Minds". Enjoy!**


	2. Meeting of the Minds

AN: Now everyone gathers to see what the big problem is, and boy does it ever hit the fan...

Chapter Two: Meeting of the Minds

"So Random?" Gus said to Shawn as they reached the studio where Christian told them to meet.

"Yes, my overly excited friend." Shawn answered. "We are going to help out the cast members in searching for their missing friend, or get mugged and robbed, I am not sure."

"What happened to this girl we are looking for?" Gus asked.

"I don't know. That's why we are here, to find out." Shawn said. The two calmly walked inside the studio, and looked around. By all means, this place didn't look like the place where a kidnaping could take place. Well, that's because it didn't happen there, of course.

"Well, well, nice to see that you are here." Christian said suddenly.

"Gus, I sense someone short, with grungy blonde hair." Shawn said, he turned around and saw Christian. "Holy moly, I was right!"

"Cute." Christian said.

"Anyway, what's going on?" Shawn asked.

"Here goes." Christian began. "Yesterday, Tawni Hart, star of _McKenzie Falls, _and the girlfriend of Chad Cooper, was kidnapped. We can't go to the police because the kidnapper will kill her."

"So, what can we do?" Shawn said.

"Wait for my cousin to arrive from Malibu." Christian said.

"Wait, your cousin, the very same who competed in the Dark Tournament?" Shawn asked.

Christian nodded.

"Well, I can see that we are all here." Michael said suddenly. Christian smiled lightly as he approached with a brunette close by him.

"Well, if it isn't Ms. Stewart, or should I say, Ms. Montana?" Christian teased.

"Ha ha, jerk." Miley hissed.

"What's going down?" Michael asked.

"Tawni's gone." Christian said. "That someone gave me this message right here." Christian pulled out his cell phone, and played the message.

_Me and Tawni are having a lot of fun. Just a word to the wise, I have eyes and ears all over. I know that you have called Burton Guster and Shawn Spencer, also Michael Harris, good job winning the Dark Tournament, by the way. Now, in order for you to safely save little Tawni, you will have to play my game. I will call you in a few hours._

-END MESSAGE-

Everyone in the studio stood looking at each other, wondering what they were going to do. It was going to be a challenge, to say the very least...

* * *

Tawni was tied to a chair in a dark basement, trying to get a clue to somehow know where she was. She had no such luck, however, she looked up, and saw a brunette sitting in a chair, mere inches from her.

"Nice to see that you are up." She said.

"Where am I?" Tawni asked.

"That isn't important." The girl said. "What is important is why you and me are here. Look at me, Don't I look familiar?"

Tawni looked at her, and suddenly realized that she does.

"Wait, Ashley?" Tawni said, frightfully.

"Good for you! You deserve a prize!" Ashley said. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a needle. It had a strange green liquid inside it. She walked over, and injected it into Tawni arm, and the effects of it hit her immediately. She gazed at Ashley, and slipped into darkness again.

AN: So we now know the name of one of her kidnappers, Ashley. But believe me, there is more to come. Next time, the first clue. R&R!


	3. Let The Games Begin

AN: Sorry for the wait. Now see what the first clue is. Enjoy!

Chapter Three: Let The Games Begin

Everyone was anxiously awaiting the kidnapper's call, or message for that matter. Well, almost anyone. While Sonny and Miley were pacing, and Shawn and Gus were talking with Christian, Michael was laying on the couch, sound asleep. Christian knew about all of his exploits, from making his return at Paris, up to winning the Dark Tournament with Team Urameshi. Plain and simple, it would take a lot to get him worried.

"Any news?" Miley asked Shawn and Christian.

"Nope. Not yet." Christian said staring at his phone. He glanced over at his cousin, who was still sound asleep.

"Hey, Mickey! Rise and shine." Christian said, approaching the sleeping teen.

"I am not sleep." Michael said sitting up. Before Christian could respond, his cell phone started to beep, and he read the message out loud.

P4RK, M4L1BU, C4 FIVE HOURS, BRING THE DRAGON.

"Bring the dragon?" Gus asked. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know. Michael?" Christian asked, looking his way.

"Don't." Michael said. He thought for a minute, and said, "Wait we are supposed to head all the way back to Malibu?"

"Looks like it." Shawn said. "Okay, seeing as how you are from there, why not you drive?"

"Fine, but if you so much as make a crack at me or about me, I'll break your neck." Michael threatened.

"Fine as long as we can stop by Taco Bell." Shawn said.

"No."

"McDonald's."

"No."

"Burger King."

"Get in the damn car Spencer."

* * *

Tawni struggled agsinst the restraints that held her against the chair. She heard Ashley talking with someone on the outside of the room, and she assumed that it was probably the guy that snatched her in the first place.

"Alright, I told them to head to Malibu and the park. So, I want you to head out there and take care of them."

"Okay, and the dragon kid?"

"Of course." He is the biggest threat by far. Hurry up, because it a little while away."

"Alright, what about her?"

"She's probably up by now. I'll keep her company."

Tawni braced herself as soon as Ashley walked into the front door.

"Don't say a word." Ashley said at once. "Once my junkie brother deals with your 'rescue party', all will be right as rain."

"You are a bitch." Tawni spat at her. Ashley just glared at her. She picked up a nearby wrench, and began to creep closer to her.

"You are going to pay dearly for that, my friend." Ashley hissed at Tawni. Tawni soon regretted speaking to her like that.

* * *

After about a couple of hours of driving, they had finally arrived at the location of their first clue.

"Alright, stay here." Michael said to the car full of them. "Stay here and I'll be back."

"Be careful." Miley said. "Don't worry I will." Michael soon disappeared around the corner.

"So, what now?" Gus asked.

"We wait." Christian said.

"We should be doing something." Sonny said.

"I am doing something." Shawn said. "I am prepared to enjoy this Big Mac." Shawn said, taking a bite out of his sandwich. Then, out of now where...

ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Okay, it's showtime." Christian said.

AN: Quick Note, I might delete this story, so tell me if I should continue, or delete this. Thanks, and happy reading.


	4. More Games

AN: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Now we see what is about to happen. Read and Enjoy!

Chapter Four: More Games

"What the hell was that?" Gus asked, stepping out of the car. Christian put his face in his hands, because he knew what was going to happen, or what has happened.

"Great, he's done it." Christian said silently. "Okay stay here. I'll be back."

"Wait, where are you going?" Sonny asked.

"To see what this fool has done now." Christian said as he disappeared around a corner. Sonny thumped back against the backseat as Christian disappeared. Sonny looked over at Miley, who was sound asleep.

"I take it that a really big beast is coming to kill us." Shawn said. "Thank god I got my Big Mac." Shawn began looking around in front of him. Then he looked back at Sonny.

"Sorry, was this yours?"

"Yeah, it was, Sonny." Shawn grumbled, pouting.

* * *

Christian rounded the corner, and saw a 50-foot dragon standing there in all of his glory. Christian looked around, and saw that there was only him, and that white dragon here.

"Aww, Christ. You ate him didn't you?" Christian asked him.

"Yeah."

"Great, now we don't have any idea where Tawni is." Christian said. Michael changed back to normal, and looked at his cousin.

"Look, the next clue is at the Santa Barbara Police station." Michael said. "So we need Gus and Shawn to get it this time."

"Really? Wow, that's nuts." Christian said. "Well, let's get going. It's quite a long drive. Let's get going."

"Come on, we better split before the cops come." Christian said to Michael. "By the way, when were you going to tell me that you had sex with Miley?"

Michael fell squarely on his face.

"That's a no." Christian said smiling as he went back to Michael's car.

* * *

"So where are we going next?" Miley asked as they were driving.

"Santa Barbara." Michael said. "We need to get something from the police station there."

"Great!" Shawn said in a ecstatic voice. "I will get a chance to see Jules."

"Wow, you really are an idiot." Michael groaned. "And a fake psychic."

"You are a latent homosexual." Shawn teased.

"GUYS!" Gus screamed. "Don't do this while ladies are present."

"Yeah, Michael."

"Yeah, Shawn."

"How long is it to Santa Barbara?" Miley asked.

"Two hours, why?" Gus asked.

"It's going to be a very long ride..."

AN: Sorry for the short chapter. This is going to end in less than four chapters. Until then, enjoy.


	5. A Regular Whodunit

AN: A plan comes full circle. The crew finds out what is really going on. Read and enjoy...

Chapter Five: A Regular Whodunit

While Miley and Sonny were asleep in another room, Shawn, Gus, Michael, and Christian were in the main room of Psych. They had no idea who or why Tawni was snatched. They were running out of time, and they were no closer to finding her than they started.

"What do you think happened?" Shawn asked Christian. Christian sighed, and ran his hands through his long blonde hair.

"The only logical thing that I can think of is that someone swiped her out of jealousy." Christian said.

"Like someone who would have a beef against her." Gus interjected.

"Right." Christian answered. "But who?"

"I got an idea." Michael said. He walked over, and bumped Gus away from his laptop, and sat right in front of the computer. He was typing for a minute before he said out loud, "You are named 'BigKitty74'?"

"Yes I am, got a problem with it?" Gus shot at him.

"Alright. Hey Christian, you were given a choice between _McKenzie Falls_ and _So Random!_, right?" Michael asked his cousin.

"Yeah, why?" Christian asked, walking over to the laptop, right with Shawn and Gus.

"Look at this." Michael said pointing to an article that was titled 'Petty Jealousy'. Michael took a deep breath and began to read it.

"It says, and I quote, 'Ashley Drysdale was found to have made threats against _McKenzie Falls _star, Tawni Hart. This rivalry stems from the fact that Hart beat out Drysdale for the leading role on the drama show, and Drysdale has been spiteful towards Hart ever since.' Now isn't that something?"

"I am willing to bet my house that she is responsible for this." Shawn said.

"But wait, according to those pictures, Tawni appears to be bigger than her, how can she kidnapped her all by herself?" Gus asked.

"Her brother." Michael answered. "That guy I ran into back in Malibu, that was her older brother. He looked a little strung out, that was probably the guy who grabbed her."

"That still doesn't tell us where she is." Gus said.

"Hollywood." Michael answered.

"Wait, why would she still be there in Hollywood?" Christian said.

"It makes sense if you think about it." Michael said. "Why would they move this to anywhere else? If they wanted to kill her, they would have by now. They are giving us the run around while Ashley is torturing her, or doing God Knows What."

"So what do we do?" Shawn asked. Michael reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a black phone.

"This is her brother's cell phone." Michael said. "Before I got rid of said brother, I picked this off of him."

"You think that she is going to call it?" Shawn asked.

"I'm counting on it." Michael said. "When she calls this number back."

"And that will be when?" Gus asked.

"Right-"

RING!!!

"Now." Michael said.

"Seriously, how do you do that?" Gus asked.

"I'm Psychic." Michael said. Michael hit the answer button, and put it on the speaker phone.

"Martin? Where the hell are you?" Ashley all but screamed. Ashley's screaming drew in the now awoke Miley and Sonny. Michael spoke up.

"Sorry, but Martin is in the process of being, well, finished being digested." Michael said calmly.

"Damn." Ashley said. "Well, I guess you know all about me, and you know about my exploits."

"Your brother's a junkie and your petty jealously lead you to kidnap the girl who beat you out for a Tv role, besides that, nothing major, really." Shawn said.

"Well, let's see if you can find me before I take her life." Ashley said, hanging up. Michael smiled, and looked around at his mates.

"You know where she is, don't you?" Miley asked him.

"Why, yes, I do." Michael said.

"Where?" Sonny asked him.

"Back at the _So Random!_ studio." Michael said calmly. "Let's go."

AN: Next chapter, the confrontation. R&R!


	6. Psychic Melee

AN: A race against time to save Tawni's life. Will they come through, or fail miserably?" Read and find out.

Chapter Six: Psychic Melee

Ashley was know pacing in front of Tawni, who was just staring back at her captor. Things have taken a turn, for better or worse, you can be the judge of that. But ever since she talked on the phone with whoever it was that she spoke with, she was on edge, even more so than usual. Tawni perked up as she knew that one thing could be causing this.

Someone was coming for her.

Then, without warning, Ashley took the brunt of the gun that she was holding, and struck Tawni across the face with it. Tawni jaw was jerked to the side as she felt an iron tasting substance filling her mouth. Tawni looked at Ashley, like a scolded child, wondering what she did wrong. Ashley walked around to the back of the chair, and in a move that she couldn't predict, began to untie her.

"Let's go." Ashley grunted. "They are on their way here to save you, and I need to move you somewhere else."

Tawni was jerked to her feet, and marched out of the basement, hopefully this will be her last hours in captivity, and not of her life.

* * *

"Christian, where in the heck did you learn how to drive!?" Sonny screamed as Christian roared down city streets. Sonny griped the side of the truck as if they were life preservers, and with the way that he was driving makes 'bat out of hell' seem like a compliment.

"Dude, do you mind if you drove like you had some sense?" Michael all but pleaded with his cousin. Christian suddenly brought the car to a screeching halt, causing all of the occupants of the car to jerk effortlessly forward.

"Ow..." Shawn groaned. "Dude, what the-"

"Look." Christian said, pointing. All watched as they saw Ashley forcing Tawni into a building. Christian calmly stepped out of the truck, and began to follow.

"Stay here." He told Miley and Sonny.

"Be careful." The girl told their respective mates. They nodded, and they, along with Shawn and Gus, began to follow Ashley to the top of the building that they saw her go into.

* * *

Ashley shoved Tawni to the edge of the top of the building. She looked back, and saw the gun staring right back at her.

"I have been waiting for a long time for this." Ashley stated. "I can't wait to end your miserable existence."

"Look, it doesn't have to end like this!" Tawni pleaded.

"Yes, it does." Ashley said, clicking the gun.

"If I were you, I would drop that gun." Christian said, pointing his own gun right at Ashley. Ashley grabbed Tawni and forced her to be a human shield. Christian didn't lower his own piece however. He kept his sights trained right on Ashley.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?" Ashley taunted Christian.

"I was planning on it." Christian replied. Ashley turned and looked towards the edge of the building, and turn back to them, smiling sinisterly.

"Have a nice trip." Ashley said. Then, with one strong push, she shoved Tawni over the side of the building. Shawn and Gus ran to the edge while Christian subdued Ashley.

"What are we going to do?" Shawn asked. As if on cue, Michael ran by all of them, and dove over the side. They watched as he began to free fall in an effort to try and catch Tawni. Tawni herself had her eyes pinched shut, bracing herself for impact. Just as she was about to hit the ground, she suddenly stopped moving. She opened her eyes, and sasw that she was on the back of a long white dragon.

"Are you okay, Tawni?" The beast asked her. Tawni passed out, but not before throwing up all over his back.

"Nice." He groaned. "You are paying for my dry cleaning, Christian!"

"Thank god he caught her." Christian sighed. Shawn patted him on the back, and looked at Gus, who looked as though he had just seen a ghost.

"He...he...he..." Gus stammered.

"Is a dragon, yes." Shawn said. "Now let go down and help him. Also, Gus might need to change his underwear."

AN: Last chapter is up next! R&R faithful readers!


	7. All Ends Well

AN: This is the final chapter! Read and enjoy!

Chapter Seven: All Ends Well

HOLLYWOOD, CALIFORNIA

Christian sat next to Sonny, watching Tawni tell the cast her tale of captivity and rescue. It was very interesting to say the least. I mean, is it everyday that you are captured and rescued from a death by being pushed off the cliff by a fifty foot white dragon? No? Thought so.

"She looks to be back to normal." Sonny said. "I can't remember the last time that happened yo anyone."

"Join the club." Christian answered. "What Michael did was nothing short of incredible. The dive he did and then transforming right before catching Tawni, that was incredible, not taking away from what he did at the dark Tournament, but that was impressive."

"Speaking of which, when were you going to tell me that your own cousin was a dragon?" Sonny said, giving him a very quizzical look. Christian looked away, and saw that everyone else was staring at him as well.

"Well? An answer?" Sonny said, standing before him, putting his hand on her hips.

"This isn't going to end well." Christian said to himself.

* * *

SANTA BARBARA, CALIFORNIA

Gus was sitting at his laptop, calmly working while Shawn was looking out the window, waiting for something exciting to happen, again.

"You could have told me that Michael kid was a dragon." Gus hissed at Shawn.

"Would you have believed me if I told you so?" Shawn asked.

"No, but that's-"

"Thought so." Shawn said to him. "See, you are so high-strung as is. Look, me and Michael are like twin heads on the same coins. I help the cops some times. Well, let's face it. I am probably the only reason that they solve their cases is because I have a hand in it."

"True." Gus said. "But it still fascinates me to no end that he changed into a dragon, also, that he can fly."

"Well, I knew that for a while." Shawn said. "Hence the 'bring the dragon'. I saw him fight in the Dark Tournament, and it was awesome!"

"Awesome how?" Gus asked him.

"Well in his first fight, I saw him gulp up some poor sucker that didn't have any idea that it was coming. I got it on tape, I still look at it occasionally." Shawn said.

"Well, some guys like that type of stuff, but not me." Gus said.

"Weenie." Shawn taunted.

"Childish cretin."

"Momma's boy."

* * *

MALIBU, CALIFORNIA

Michael was calmly sitting on his porch, talking to Christian on his phone.

"So, how is she?" Michael asked him.

"Fine, all things considered." Christian said.

"Good to hear." Michael answered.

"Well, I will let you go, and thanks for helping me out. It's good to have someone like you here." Christian said sincerely.

"It was my pleasure." Michael said. "Family helps family, and all that jazz."

"Good to hear, and good luck on your 'date' with Miley/Hannah, tonight, if you know what I mean." Christian said slyly.

"Good bye, you asshole." Michael said. Christian laughed as he hung up the phone.

_Some things just never change. _Michael told himself as he walked inside his home, laughing.

**THE END**


End file.
